


You're my Reason

by ziamfcks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Greek god au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamfcks/pseuds/ziamfcks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both grunted as they wrestled, Zayn trying to get out and Liam keeping him in. Zayn dropped his sketchbook to try and shove on Liam’s chest, but Liam took the distraction and pushed Zayn up against the counter. They were face to face, breathing heavily and before Liam could control himself he had his lips pressed to Zayn’s. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>The one where Zayn is the son of Aphrodite and Liam is a demi-god but he doesn't know it. Oh, and they absolutely hate each other. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flower_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/gifts).



> Ah! This has been a long journey, and I want to apoligize for getting it up late. I have been working on this for months and I wanted it to be perfect. I gave up on perfect awhile ago but I still didn't want to rush it. So I took a bit of extra time, and finally it's here! I hope that everyone likes it and especially to flower_crown I hope you love it. This was a cool prompt and I hope I did it justice. I'll add my tumblr and credit to my wonderful cheerleader/beta when we are revealed. :)

The war had started long ago. It came on suddenly, more suddenly than any of the God’s had expected. Things got out of hand quickly.

Zeus had tried to tame most of the gods: Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Ares, but they were troublemakers. . He wanted to mediate the fight between Aphrodite and Hephaestus, especially wanting to  help keep their marriage intact .It was doomed from the start. Things escalated at a rate unimaginable to anyone, and within a week of feuding  it caused the  mortals on earth to  start a war of their own.. People were  choosing sides and soon Aphrodite and Hephaestus each had an army of mortals ready to fight their battle.  

What kind of marital dispute could start a war like this one ,One enough to anger the gods and the mortals For people to pick sides, for a war to go on for years.Only a war over an illegitimate child of course.

Aphrodite wasn’t happy in her marriage with Hephaestus. She began to sneak off with her brother, Ares ,knowing it wasn’t love  it satisfied her in a way that Hephaestus couldn’t. But of course she would have the misfortune of becoming pregnant with Ares’ child instead of her husband's. She and Ares had decided to keep it a secret from the other God’s. The humiliation they would both face was enough of a reason to never speak of it.

It wasn’t hard to tell that the child wasn’t Hephaestus’s once Aphrodite gave birth to her son, Zayn. He was beautiful with raven black hair and olive toned skin. The child didn’t look completely different from Hephaestus, he had the same deep, soulful brown eyes, the same straight nose, sweet (toothless- for now at least) smile, but anyone could see it wasn’t his.

Many of the gods hadn’t commented on it while they celebrated the birth of the child, even with the obvious war. They gave tremendous gifts to Aphrodite and Hephaestus, but once it all settled down the truth came out.

Once the affair was out in the open, the feud became much more intricate. Ares hadn’t known the child was his and the love triangle began to fall apart. Aphrodite promised to let whoever won the war help her raise the child.

The problem with a war between  gods is that tendency to use their powers are for anything but good. It’s always an unfair fight and the mortals always get hurt. Which is no surprise to anyone ;many greecians are happy to give their lives to the gods,  it is the ultimate sacrifice.

That is how it began.

[+]

Zayn has never known anything but a god’s life, Being the son of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty is tiring enough. He hates how it gives people all these expectations when they don’t even know him. He’s supposed to be a figure that mortals look up to, meaning he isn’t allowed to sleep around with people and he certainly isn’t allowed to get drunk and walk down Mount Olympus naked. He certainly doesn’t think that’s fair. It’s not like anyone could see him. Zeus had said it was the principle of the matter and sent him off to bed like a child.

That’s the worst part about being a god.

The best part, however is the attention. And Zayn does love the attention. He was brought up in glory. The parties he got as a child from being the son of a goddess- from gods and mortals alike- were amazing. It’s hard not to like attention when thousands, if not millions of people throw parties in your honor.

Growing up where there’s a war over you certainly doesn’t help anything either. Growing up with the idea that he’s so important, and so many people have died over him, Knowing people have died fighting for his parents rights to him has given him a terrible complex. Even when he knows he has to be polite, upholding the gods standard, he acts terrible. He’s visited the earth below and he hates how dirty it all is compared to his home  in the mountaintops, above the clouds.

Zeus has scolded him multiple times about his attitude but if there’s anything a war can do, it’s done to Zayn. It made Zayn feel more important than he truly was. Yes, he was a god and that was great. He got statues and parades and parties, but it didn’t make him any better as a person. But Zayn didn’t really see it that way. Zayn usually just rolled his eyes at Zeus, which as anyone can imagine doesn’t go over that well with him. But that’s just another downfall of being a god. What is Zeus going to do to Zayn? Put him in the corner for a time out? ,Obviously that wouldn't have worked.

    Zayn was currently lounging up in his home on Mount Olympus, sipping champagne watched the war on a large projector. It was amazing how entertaining a war could be. The drama that arose between families and friends and all the deaths between each side. He loved watching it all unfold, It was prime entertainment.  

    "Little early to be drinking, isn't it darling?" A bell-like voice questioned. Zayn glanced  behind him to see his mother behind him, watching him from the doorway with her bright cerulean eyes. He rolled his eyes at her and took another sip.

“Little late in my life to be bossing me around, is it not, mother?” He asked cruelly and crossed his ankles. “Little bit too motherly to be worried about my well being too.”

She heaved a sigh as she walked forward to sit beside him. Her long blonde hair cascaded  down her back her heels clicking against the tiled floor. “You know that I’ve done my best to be a good mother to you.” She spoke and lifted her perfectly manicured hand to  run through his hair, petting him like a dog .

Zayn just scoffed, pulled his head from her grasp and slapped her wrist away dejectedly. He hated every excuse she gave for never being there when he needed her. “Lots of people have stuff to do and they do it without leaving their kids behind.” He told her and pointed to the projector screen, watching it change before their very eyes. It showed a montage of mortal parents down on earth, reading with their kids, taking them out to play, eating dinner together. Zayn had longed for that type of life growing up on Mount Olympus.

Aphrodite put her hands back into her lap and sighed again as she watched the screen. “Zayn,” She said carefully. “You know we aren’t like them. You know there are circumstances. I’ve never left you alone completely until you yourself told me, and I am quoting you exactly,” she spoke and looked down at him with pursed lips. “Mum, I am too bloody old to be watched. Especially by grandfather Zeus.” She mocked in the same tone of voice he always used when he was upset with her.

Zayn sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. He did distinctly remember telling his mum that, though he really hadn’t expected her to listen when he had said it. And by the time he realized she wasn’t going to get him a babysitter anymore he was missing it. But there was not a chance in hell that he would tell her that. His pride was far too strong.

“It’s not my fault you don’t understand sarcasm.” He told her and huffed.

She laughed and stood up as she adjusted her white, flowing dress. “Oh darling,” she said and grabbed the champagne from his hands. “I've been around for… many years. Many many more than you darling. 4,976,264 years, in fact. Do you really believe I don’t have an inkling of what sarcasm is?” She asked, chuckling and shook her head fondly as she began to drink the champagne herself.

Zayn watched her with a glare in his eyes before he shut the projector off and got up from his lounging chair. “You’re the worst.” He told her as he stomped off in the general direction of the exit.

“Of course I am, darling. I’m your mother.” She reminded him and pointed to her wrist. “Please be home for dinner. Half of the family will be over.” She reminded him.

He fully planned on ignoring that. The worst that would happen if he missed dinner was probably a storm and some lightning from Zeus. He could handle that no problem.

With that in mind Zayn grabbed a coat and began his trek down Mount Olympus.

[+]

By the time he got down the mountain he was mentally exhausted. He couldn’t stop thinking of the fight- if he could even call it that with his mother. He shook his head to rid it from his mind

He walked for a few miles until he found a battle ground to watch. He did it sometimes when he was stressed because there was something about watching men in battle fight for him that excited him. It was flattering, especially when he thought about how none of them had met him before. They were doing it purely out of love for the gods.

He stayed right on the edge of the fight, knowing it didn’t even technically matter because when he walked the earth he was invisible to the mortals. People could walk through him without even noticing his presence and while Zayn did quite enjoy the attention from being a god there were times when it was nice to just walk without anyone saying anything. To be a fly on the wall was a privilege he didn’t get often.

He began to walk down the field, watching men on horses fight with swords, some on their feet charging and some already bloodied and fighting with just fists. Zayn held his chin up as he walked, even stepping through the lifeless bodies strewn along the ground. He only stopped when he heard a moan of pain coming from below. It sounded so eerie that at first he thought it must be Hades opening up the underworld. He had been down there before and the moans and groans of the dead were so loud his ears were ringing hours after he had left. When he looked down expecting the large opening from Hades he only saw a young soldier.

The boy must’ve been only 18 or so, wearing torn armor with bright blood staining the fabric and the metal. He was clutching his abdomen in harsh pain and writhing on the ground as he cried out. Zayn was surprised no one had come to finish the job so the could take his armor and weapons. That was the standard for soldiers. “Greedy little pigs”, Zayn muttered to himself as he watched the boy.

The boy opened his eyes when Zayn spoke and groaned again as another bout of pain struck him. Zayn watched quietly with a raised brow, wondering if he was any closer to dying. He wondered if it was just a swipe that cut him or if he had been full on stabbed. The boy gasped desperately as if he was having trouble breathing before he spoke.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch me die, or are you going to help?” He asked, coughing after his outburst and seeing the specks of blood that came with it, furthering the stains on his armor.

Zayn stared at him for another minute, eyes widened in surprise. He looked around him to see if this boy- this mortal was talking to him. He held a hand to his chest and looked at the boy on the ground.

“Me?” He asked in disbelief, his voice raising a bit because he wasn’t sure if he could be heard.

The boy nodded his head fast and grunted. “Why are you just standing there? fucking help me up so I don’t die on this stupid field. Or just kill me yourself, put me out of my pain!” He snapped.

Zayn was stunned to say the least.  He didn’t really think he would ever have this problem.  He enjoyed coming down to earth so he could just watch the people and get away from the pressures of his life on Mount Olympus. A lot of gods had the ability to come down and check up on people, even though many of them felt like they always needed to be up on mount Olympus to feel as godly as they were. Zayn thought that was a bit pretentious of them, but he didn’t say that to anyone.

Zayn was stunned to say the least.  He didn’t really think he would ever have this problem.  He enjoyed coming down to earth so he could just watch the people and get away from the pressures of his life on Mount Olympus. A lot of gods had the ability to come down and check up on people, even though many of them felt like they always needed to be up on mount Olympus to feel as godly as they were. Zayn thought that was a bit pretentious of them, but he didn’t say that to anyone.

He shook himself out of his mindless staring and hurried to help him. He looked around for some cloth and saw a dead man a few feet away. He ripped a piece of clothing that seemed to be fairly clean and knelt beside the man before he pressed the cloth around his bleeding wound. He hadn’t noticed until he was closer and kneeling over him to see the burns on his arms and along his neck. Zayn couldn’t help but feel badly that he was in so much pain. He gently cradled his head the same way his mother had when he was younger and she thought he was asleep.

He held his head and the cloth on the wound before he tried to think of the best thing to do. “Can you hold this against your wound? I can get help for you, but I can’t do it and hold it on you.” He spoke softly, trying to calm the man down.

The soldier gritted his teeth and swore loudly. “What help are you going to go get? If you leave me here any longer I’m going to die!”

Zayn hushed him and gave him a look. “Hey, trust me alright. I’m here and I’m the only person who would even attempt to help you so. Either accept my help or die lying on this battlefield.”

He didn’t really need to think about that one. Weighing his options was pointless. He needed to trust him to live. He nodded weakly and stared up at the dark, ominous sky.

Zayn nodded and stood back up. He was looking around for anything that would help him carry this man. He was much bigger than Zayn was and Zayn wasn’t quite sure he would be able to carry him the whole way back to Olympus. He noticed the enemy flag and ran to it before he ripped it from the pole and went back to liam. He laid it on the ground before grabbing liam’s ankles and slowly dragging him onto the cloth. Liam grunted as he was moved and Zayn quickly apologized.

“What are you even doing?” Liam asked through gritted teeth.

Zayn huffed out a tired breath from how much he had to lift to even get him onto the flag. “I can’t carry you, you’re a  fucking giant.” He said and leaned down to take his helmet off and then began to take off his armor as well.

“Woah , woah,  you can’t just undress me on a battlefield.” He snapped, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. He couldn’t help but feel more embarrassed about the fact that this man that was helping him was so attractive and probably didn’t even like men the way that  he did. And even worse that the more clothing that was removed the harder it was to conceal just how much he liked the boy. Zayn wasn’t even paying attention to how uncomfortable the soldier was. His only goal at the moment was to get the heavy armor off so he could take him back to Olympus.

Zayn rolled his eyes at Liam’s words and threw the last of his armor aside. “Uh huh. If I can’t carry you then I’ll just leave you here. Guess how badly I’m going to feel when you die on this battlefield and I’m up at home, relaxing with my servants fanning and feeding me.” He spoke and raised a brow as he began to drag him along the ground. “The answer, if you couldn’t guess is I won’t even slightly feel bad. Not even a tiny bit.”

Liam glared at him as he was dragged in the makeshift hammock-like contraption. It was a pretty cool way for Zayn to get him up to Olympus and Liam had to admit he liked the innovation even if he didn’t like the boy.  

They stayed silent as Zayn worked to get him back to Olympus. Liam still had no idea where they were going but to be fair, he wasn’t really staying awake very long. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness and every time he opened his eyes they seemed to be in a new place.

After a few hours of walking, Zayn huffed a silent sigh of relief as he made it to the entrance of Olympus. Dragging someone as heavy as Liam up a mountain was his least favorite thing to do- not that he did it often. He wasn’t even sure what compelled him to do it this time. Curiosity, perhaps? It didn’t matter at the moment because they were both at the top of the mountain and Zayn was exhausted and Liam needed to get help. He knocked on the gates into the foyer of Olympus and leaned against them while he watched Liam and waited for someone to get it.

A servant came to the door and poked his head out to greet them. Zayn gave him a half hearted stare and pointed at Liam. “Get Asclepius. He’s wounded and he needs help immediately.” When the servant stared blankly at him he grew angrier, clenching his fists and slamming one onto the door as he watched him.

“Now!” He yelled. The servant jumped and scurried away quickly to go find Asclepius. Zayn took in a few deep breaths and watched as Liam began to wake up, his groggy voice mumbling about something Zayn couldn’t hear. “

“Wha’s all the fuss?”The boy slurred as he tried to sit up.

Zayn rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. He pushed his foot against his  shoulder to force him back so he was lying down. he let out a weak huff of displeasure and mumbled softly for Zayn to stop.

“You’re making it worse.” He tried to say and coughed weakly, trying to cover his mouth until he noticed the blood that was spattering because of it.

Zayn was about to speak again before Asclepius, his uncle and the God of healing, came to the door and stood over Zayn and the sick soldier , observing them.

“And what do we have here?” He asked as he stared down at the boy , trying to figure out what was wrong before he looked to Zayn for some sort of explanation to why he would bring a mortal up here. They very rarely ever brought mortals up to Olympus.

Zayn could sense the silent questions and he kept his eyes down on Liam. “I went down to watch the battles and I saw him on the field. He saw me as well and began to talk to me. I swore he was talking to someone else, but he got snippy with me. So apparently he can see me. “He told Asclepius who nodded his head. “He’s been stabbed and he has plenty of cuts I don’t know what you do, but I’d really like for you to maybe hurry up and work your magic.” He spoke in a rushed tone.

Asclepius tried not to show his displeasure at the way Zayn spoke to him. He knew he was a teenager and he was bound to act rude from time to time. He wasn’t sure what Aphrodite had done but he knew she had definitely forgotten to raise her son with manners. He moved past Zayn, almost floating as he walked and knelt down beside Liam. He placed two fingers on his pulse point and waited a few moments before he stood and snapped his fingers, whispering hurriedly to the servants to bring the boy into his study and to grab his herbs.

Zayn watched in silent judgement as everyone began to run around to do their part. Finally, he thought to himself, coming to a stop outside of Asclepius’s study. He tried to enter but his uncle stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Oh no no no. You cannot enter. You’ll bring the bad energy. I cannot heal with bad energy surrounding me.”

Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed angrily and he slapped his hand away. “Excuse me, I brought him to you!” He raised his voice as he went on. “You cannot keep me from him.”

His uncle raised an eyebrow and stepped out from the doorway of his office and pushed Zayn backwards steadily. “Listen to me, child,” He spoke through gritted teeth with a much more practiced calm tone than Zayn had ever heard any of the God’s use. “I understand you brought him to me, but you understand that he is in my hands now. His life is up to the fates and, at least in this moment, me. If you piss me off he will not be taking another breath.”

Zayn’s fists clenched, knuckles turning white as he stared up at his uncle, unblinking as he watched him. He tried to shake him with his stare but he was still a child in most of the God’s eyes. Nothing he did would ever shake them. His nostrils flared as he watched him and he growled lowly before he stomped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum. “No! I deserve to be in there with him!I deserve to stay by…” He faltered when he realized he didn’t know the boy’s name.

Asclepius sensed his wait and he tried to interpret it as Zayn sputtered, trying to figure out what to say next.  “You don’t even know his name.” He said, a hint of glee in his voice. The same hint of happiness many of the god’s had when Zayn proved them right about something they assumed about him. “That figures, doesn’t it darling. You would be the type to bring a boy back to Olympus without knowing his name. Is me healing him just a ploy to get him between the sheets?” He asked, not expecting an honest response, or any response at all.

Zayn’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water while his uncle stared him down. He gathered a semblance of a thought at one point and tried to speak but Asclepius wasn’t having it. He held a hand up and turned on his heel before he slammed the door to his study shut so he could work in relative peace and quiet.

Zayn didn’t even know what to say at this point. He hurried to the door and pressed his ear up against it, hoping he would be able to hear even the slightest bit of what was going on. Even with how quiet it was in the hall all he could hear were pages turning and some of the boy’s cries of pain. He banged on the door and huffed as he tried to open it up. “I understand that you think I’m selfish, but I need you to help him! Don’t do it for me! Do it for him, let him live and put him out of his pain!”

He didn’t get a response from him and he groaned angrily, kicking at the door like a child. He sank down against the wall beside his study door and let his head rest on it. He tried to listen more but it was all the same, quiet cries of pain and shuffling around with servants.

He didn’t know how long he sat there. Not only that, but he wasn’t even sure why he was so upset by it. It’s not like this kid meant anything to him. He was just curious about why he could see Zayn when mortals couldn’t ever see him. That’s what he told himself anyway.

Hours went by and he sighed to himself as his stomach growled and his eyelids grew heavy. He had to keep waking himself every few minutes and eventually he completely dozed off, snoring against the wall with his head tilted in the most awkward positions possible.

His mother came by, her dressing flowing behind her as if she was floating. She paused and looked around before she called for a servant to bring blankets for him. She draped them carefully over his body and kissed his head before she moved on.

Zayn woke up when his uncle came from his study. He shut the door carefully behind him, but it still woke Zayn. His head jerked up from the wall and he grunted softly. “Ah, m’up, m’up.” He said as he rubbed his eyes and looked around him.

Asclepius gave him a look, raising his eyebrow in disdain. “Of course you are. You have the blanket around you to prove it.” He said bitterly, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Zayn frowned and looked down at himself before he looked back to the door. He remembered why he was here. “Is he okay? Can I see him?” He asked, standing and shrugging the blanket off to leave on the ground as he reached for the door. Asclepius grabbed his wrist and held it tightly.

“He will be fine. He is healed, but he needs rest. He does not have the energy to deal with your constant talking and inability to shut up.”

Zayn yanked his wrist from his hold and narrowed his eyes as he glared at him. He wanted to be nasty, he wanted to say something mean and rude but he knew that he couldn’t if he wanted to see this kid again.

“Fine,” He declared as he held his chin up high, acting haughtier and more powerful than he felt in that moment. “I won’t talk to him yet. I just want to sit by his bed. I’ll stay quiet.” He defended quickly, pushing past Asclepius before he could stop him. He got the door open and then slammed it shut quickly, locking it and leaning heavily on it in case his uncle was going to try and get it open.

Asclepius didn’t see the point in trying to argue with Zayn. He was the brattiest god he had ever met, and he knew Hades. He was known for his little temper tantrums. He shook his head slowly and continued walking away.

Zayn waited a few more moments before he moved away from the door and to the boys side. He looked so much younger lying unconscious like this. His short brown locks were messy, his cheeks looked a bit more like a baby when he was scowling in pain. Zayn pulled a chair up and laid beside him before he reached to hold his hand, wanting to feel the warmth that emanated from his body. He noticed the bloody clothes he had brought the boy in were gone and replaced with much nicer fabric, softer and much cleaner than he had been adorned with before. It looked like something the god’s would wear, without the ridiculous flashy accessories.

Zayn felt weird just sitting here and watching him. He was curious, of course, but he was not a creep. He didn’t want to come off that way when he woke up. On the other hand he wasn’t keen on leaving. Instead he stood up and began to look around the study, inspecting books on the shelves mindlessly, pulling a few and flipping through them before he would set them back.

He was so distracted by the books and trying to keep himself busy he didn’t notice when Liam began to wake up. He stretched slowly, feeling his joints crack and his muscles ache before he coughed and looked around, eyes finally falling on Zayn.

“You’re here.” He said softly and rubbed his eyes with one hand, using the other to sit up and lean on as he watched him.

Zayn slammed the book shut and turned quickly, eyes wide as he stared at him.

“You’re up.” He replied and moved over to him, the books forgotten on the shelf. “And healed. Asclepias said you just need to rest.” He said and looked him over, wishing he could touch but knowing that he couldn’t. “Are you hungry or thirsty? I can get you water and food-”

Liam held up a hand and shook his head. “No I um- No.” He sighed and closed his eyes to try and concentrate. “I just wanted to- I want to know-”

“Anything.” Zayn rushed to say, interrupting him with wide eyes and a fast heart. “I’ll tell you anything.”

Liam coughed, covering his mouth with his arm and trying to focus on his breathing again. “I want to know who you are. I want to know where I am and how I’m okay.”

Zayn listened quietly to him and furrowed his brows. He wasn’t sure how Liam hadn’t figured out where he was. He must’ve been pretty out of it when Zayn brought him up to Olympus. Maybe he was in too much pain or he had passed out, but either way he didn’t know and Zayn wasn’t sure how he was going to take it that he was up where the God’s roamed.

“Okay, I have some questions for you myself.” He sat down beside Liam and folded his legs up onto the chair, looking more childlike than usual. “What is your name?”

Liam smiled as he laid back down and arched his back before he got as comfortable as he could on the pillows. “I’m Liam. Liam Payne.” He explained and held a hand out, smiling softly as he realized he might’ve been a bit rude.

Zayn smiled himself, an action that felt foreign on his face and shook his hand. He resisted the urge to bow his head like he usually did out of respect when he was with the other gods. “My name is Zayn. I’m the son of Aphrodite and Ares, even though everyone wishes it was Hephaestus who was my father instead.”

Liam’s eyes bulged as he listened and he dropped his hand, wishing he felt well enough to get down to bow before him. Instead he leaned over, dipping his head to bow the best he could for Zayn.

Zayn smiled as he watched him. He loved the idea of being worshipped. He often longed to have statues built of him like they had of Zeus. He had a fair few he liked to visit when he was down on earth, but nowhere near as many as of the other gods. Especially not as many as Zeus.

Liam waited a few customary moments with his head bowed out of respect before he lifted it up again to watch Zayn.

Zayn couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face, starting small and eventually stretching so much that his cheeks hurt. He wished he could see that every day, people bowing to him and praising him, treating him like the god he was. He felt much more powerful, more like a god and not a mortal when people did that for him, and if there was anything Zayn loved it was feeling powerful and almighty.

Liam watched him again, unsure of how to broach the subject of speaking with a god, of being on Mount Olympus and in the presence- alive as well.

“Did you save me?” He asked as he looked down at his bare chest and bandaged torso. He brought a hand up to graze over the smooth fabric and pressed experimentally over where the wound was. He hissed at the slight pain and pulled his hand away.

Zayn shook his head and moved to sit up on the makeshift bed, tilting his chin up so he was still sitting taller than Liam’s broad frame. “I didn’t. Not in the physical sense at least. My uncle, Asclepias, is the god of healing. I brought you to him and he fixed you.” He explained and smiled gently as he looked over Liam’s chest. It was bruised all over, some places worse than others with deep purple and blue mixed against his tan skin while others were fading into a softer yellow tone. He reached forward, brushing his fingers over a few of them, barely applying any pressure but he noticed how they turned white and Liam would flinch at the dull pain. He pulled his fingers away with an apologetic smile and placed his hands back into his lap.

“Oh,” Liam said and smiled weakly, nodding his head in understanding. “Is there anyway I could thank him? He’s done me a great service.” He explained.

Zayn shook his head. “He prefers not to be thanked. He feels as if it is his job to heal those who need it, Physical and emotional healing. Though the latter is more about leading them in the way of healing. He doesn’t object to thanks, but he much prefers if people don’t thank him for doing what he is meant to.”

Liam nodded to Zayn’s words, listening intently as if his life depended on knowing what he had to say. “Is there a way to thank him somehow? Even if not to his face?”

Zayn nodded and got up, moving to the map of Greece that his uncle had hanging on his wall. His fingers traced over the smooth paper and his eyes followed until he found the spot and he marked it with a pin. “In Athens there is a temple, a statue with him inside of it.” He explained as he showed it to Liam. He found the place that marked Mount Olympus and placed a finger over it, not needing to glance at Liam because he knew he was watching. He dragged his finger along the line he knew was best to get to the temple from there. “I can give you another map or we can just send you with a servant who knows the way.” He told him and nodded.

Liam blushed and nodded when he thought about it. “That would be nice. I’m sure you can just send me with a map though. I don’t think I want to take a servant from you. Nobody needs them more than you or like, any of the other gods.” He told him.

Zayn shook his head and waved a hand off. He only half agreed with that. “Really doesn't matter if we lose one. We have so many.” He told him and went back to sitting beside him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Zayn was comfortable with it, not minding just sitting together and doing nothing. Liam laid back on the bed and clasped his hands together over his bandaged torso. He had so many questions swirling in his mind and he wasn’t sure where to begin. “Can I do a quick question thing? Like rapid fire and just keep going?” He asked, his voice going much softer, more nervous around Zayn now that he knew who we was.

Zayn glanced up at him as he picked under his nails and smiled softly. “Yeah, sure. No problem. Fire away.” He told him and licked his lips.

“Why did you come down to earth?” He started off slow.

Zayn paused as he contemplated. “Not sure. I think something had upset me and I decided I needed a break from being on Olympus. Probably something stupid with my mum. There’s nothing worse than dealing with that.” He told Liam, rolling his eyes as he thought about it.

Liam didn’t quite know how to relate to that. The relationship with his adoptive parents had always been a good one. They had said that he showed up on their door step and it was the happiest gift they had ever been given. He always worked for them around the house to help his mum and many times he would go out with his dad to the docks and help him on his fishing boat. Sometimes on really nice days he would take the neighborhood kids swimming and that was usually a riot. He loved helping them through the waves and diving down with them into the clear blue waters to see the fish. If they were lucky he could show them dolphins way out on his father’s boat, but that was a rare occasion. He’d only done it a few times.

He shook his head softly when he listened to him and nodded, tightening his lips into a line. “And you found me. You came down to earth and found me, but something made you stop when I spoke to you.” He furrowed his brows as he tried to remember the events. He had been rallying to help someone else and he had been shot with an arrow. He yanked the arrow from his own torso, but he really couldn’t do much more than that. But after laying there for he didn’t know how long he had seen Zayn and he wondered why he wasn’t dressed for war. Why ,this beautiful man- creature-, he remembered thinking like him shouldn’t be seeing war like this. It was such a contrast of the death and destruction around them. The fires burning and the yelling of soldiers going into combat.

Zayn remembered as Liam spoke the question and his throat tightened, unsure if he would be able to tell him as truthfully as he would’ve liked. Liam struck something in him. Something that made him want to be nice, and to talk, to be honest and humble- something he rarely was.

“When I saw you?” He paused and crossed his legs and put his hands into his lap as he tried to figure the best way to say it. “When I saw you first, I thought you were beautiful. Fighting in a war for me, even though you didn’t know it. I don’t know why you did it. Being a soldier is brave even though- Nevermind.” He waved off his own negative thoughts. “I was just watching. The only reason I went down was to watch. The thing is that when a God walks among mortals, he is invisible. Almost like a ghost. But when I watched you, you looked right at me. Maybe something was behind me, I thought at first, but then you yelled at me and I had no idea how you could see me if you were a mortal. It still doesn’t quite add up to me.” He admitted and looked at Liam curiously, wondering if he stared at him long enough maybe he would be able to understand the puzzle that was Liam Payne.

Liam was more confused than he could’ve imagined with the answer. A small part of him had hoped that this beautiful God had stopped when he saw Liam because of his beauty. He hoped in vain that Zayn would think he was attractive, even if he maybe didn’t completely admit it to himself. It was a silly thought to have anyway. Zayn could marry any goddess he wanted and he surely would in due time.

“So I wasn’t supposed to be able to see you?” He asked slowly. It confused him just as much it did for Zayn. “Do you have any idea-”

He was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door and before either boy could answer the knob turned and Aphrodite poked her head into the room. She didn’t wait more than a second before speaking. “Darling,” She spoke, her eyes focusing on Zayn’s face. Liam was stunned by her beauty. He was seeing a real Goddess in the flesh and the only thing he could think were that the statues on earth were nowhere near as beautiful as she truly was.

Zayn refrained from sighing in annoyance and tried to keep his tone as pleasant as he possibly could. “Yes, mother?”

She raised a brow at him and then flickered her eyes to Liam, barely sparing him a glance before she really looked at him. She took a moment to take in his features, his strong jawline, the scruff along his chin, the deep brown of his eyes, and muscular shape. He looked so… familiar to her and slowly the pieces began to click within her own brain. “Who is this?” She asked, stepping into the room fully so Zayn definitely couldn’t ignore her.

“I- mum,” He groaned, feeling a flush on his cheeks. “This really isn’t the time. Can we talk later?” He asked at the same time Liam answered. “I’m Liam, Liam Payne.”

She smiled sweetly at Liam, seeming much more innocent than she actually was. And Zayn knew very well how very conniving she was. Not always in a bad way but certainly in a way that would not play off very well in front of Liam. Zayn did not want his mother ruining this for him. Especially when he knew she would use her beauty to her advantage. He hadn’t seen a person refuse his mum an answer in all the time he had known her. She allured with her beauty and the way she spoke- they were traits he had gotten from her and most of the time he was grateful, but he wasn’t so grateful when she was using it on the very same people he was trying to manipulate.

“Darling,” She began, talking more to Zayn even though her eyes never left Liam’s bruised face. “I don’t know why you’re being so defensive, your friend seems to want to talk to me. He looks very willing. Eager, even.” She said, letting her voice drift up a bit, taunting and teasing her son in the most mischievous tone she could manage without alarming Liam.

Zayn groaned and got up from beside Liam before he went to the door and pushed her out. He looked back to Liam and apologized briefly before he shut the door behind him, slamming it heavily and glaring at his mother.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He asked her, his voice staying low as he leveled her with a glare.

She feigned innocence and raised a brow. “I’ve no idea what you’re going on about darling.” She spoke and raised a perfectly arched brow.

Zayn rolled his eyes, but he didn’t comment on it. He was used to his mother’s antics by now. She was a meddler and he couldn’t stop her from that, no matter how much he wished he could. She was snoopy and she stuck her nose in everyone’s business. He reckoned that’s why there was always trouble between the gods. She was unable to pull her nose from everyone’s business and even less able to keep her mouth shut.  

“You came in to talk to me. What about?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, refraining from tapping his foot on the cool marble beneath his sandals.

She hummed and tipped her nose up as she listened. “ I  was asking why you were waiting outside your uncle’s study earlier, but I seem to have gotten my answer. He’s quite pretty.” She noted, fluttering her lashes. “Does someone have a crush?”

It was times like these that Zayn found his mother truly unbearable. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Mum,” He whined. “This is not your business. Just because you are the goddess of love and beauty does not mean you get to play matchmaker.”

She held her hands up in a defensive position and shook her head before t’sking softly. “Ah ah, no. I would never.” She swore, but Zayn just stared, giving her his famous look. The one he always gave his mother when he thought whatever she was saying was complete and utter bullshit.

She waited another moment before she put her hands down and sighed heavily. “Alright, alright. You caught me. I won't do anything.” She told him. Zayn was about to breathe a sigh of relief- he needed his mum to stop meddling because it was hard enough to discover your feelings without a mum who interfered with everything. He knew that he was fluid with who he was attracted to. It never really mattered to him  what genitalia someone had. If they were pretty, he liked them and if they were smart he liked them even more. He liked what he liked and that was that.

“However,” Aphrodite said again and Zayn groaned heavily, throwing his hands up.

“What now?” He asked, his voice going up an octave as his frustrations got higher. “What more could you possibly have to say?”

She had a smug smile on her face, the kind she got when she was hiding a secret. Zayn wanted to rip that smile right off her face. She wouldn’t be as pretty without it, that’s for damn sure. She hummed and shrugged one shoulder as she glanced to the floor.

“I was just going to say that he looked familiar-”

“Maybe you were stalking him from up here. Wouldn’t be the first time.” He snapped, knowing his mother couldn’t resist watching beautiful humans from her perch on Olympus.

His mother didn’t respond to that. Instead she huffed and looked right into her son’s eyes. “He looks familiar because he reminds me of another God.” She said. “Long ago, around the same time you were born another God had a child. Poseidon actually. He had the child with a mortal and while those were not technically frowned upon- you were already a huge scandal among us. We could not handle another problem or scandalous story breaking at that point.

“I’m sure if there were a choice we would’ve sent you to earth. Well, I would not have. I’m very glad I never had to send you away. But you were a full God. There isn’t a way for us to have sent you to earth with the guarantee you would have been taken care of. But him- he was half mortal. A demi god. You took priority.”

Zayn’s face paled when those words were spoken. He was scared to hear the rest of the story. Any other time he would’ve been thrilled to know that he was more important. He loved being a god, he basked in the glory, but he didn’t like where this was going at all.

“I got to stay up here in a life of luxury.” He said slowly. “And he got- what? He was at least sent to the wealthy, yes?” He asked hurriedly, his hands curling into fists at his sides as he imagined what if must’ve been like years ago.

She let out a slow breath and shook her head. “That isn’t for me to tell you. That’s his story. He doesn’t know this half. He is a demigod, son of Poseidon. His mortal mother died in childbirth and we could not handle a bigger scandal.” She repeated to him, her voice lower, as if any of the servants around them would speak a word of their private conversation. “We sent him with servants to deliver him to a family. Not of wealth or riches. But of modest being. And I’m sure he had become a great man because of it.”

Zayn was furious. His blood was boiling. Any and every metaphor there was for anger, Zayn had it.

“Let me just- get this straight.” He kept his voice at the same level as hers so not to alarm her. “Because the gods are a bunch of… selfish pricks.” He said and shook his head angrily, clenching his fists as well. “And they weren’t prepared enough to handle another scandal- another scandal because you,” He jabbed a finger at her chest, walking her backwards. “Were too- too what? You thought you were better than everyone and you didn’t need to just sleep with your husband?” He ignored the fact that many god’s slept with each other. It was a gross communal thing they did and he had never understood it.

“You thought nobody would find out you slept with someone else and had an illegitimate child. And because you created the biggest scandal- that boy in there- man- Liam,” He sputtered angrily as his mum collided with the wall behind her. “Had to live in a home without his real parents?” His voice rose more as he went through the last sentence.

His mother was usually very good at composing herself but at this moment she had nothing to say for herself. She kept her eyes on the ground, trying her hardest not to fidget with her dress as she listened to Zayn’s harsh breathing.

The silence carried over for a few extended moments in time before Zayn stepped out of her space.

“You’re a selfish bitch.” He spat, letting his words cut like knives through her flesh. He watched his mother flinch at his words and he was sure that she had never been scolded in sucha way, or at the very least, not for a long time.

Liam watched from the doorway of the study, having peeked his head out when the voices rose and when he heard Zayn a gasp fell through his lips as his heart fell. How could a man of such beauty say something so horrible? How could those nasty words fall from his perfectly red, pouty lips? It made his stomach twist and suddenly, he wished he had never been brought up to Mount Olympus.

Zayn looked back when he heard Liam and he looked momentarily frozen in place, like he wasn’t quite sure what to say. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments before Zayn broke down and turned to his mother.

“You are not to tell him what you told me.” He whispered, lowering his voice and narrowing his eyes. “You will not tell Liam. You will not tell Poseidon. You are not to interfere in his life. You’ve already done plenty of damage.” He whispered and turned on his heel to go back to Liam.

Zayn didn’t know what had changed in him. He had never cared for somebody so strongly. He wasn’t the type of person to fall in love or to be involved with anyone who was not a God. He had flings, went to earth when he wanted a quick fuck and no emotions. He used his power to his advantage because why wouldn’t he? Anyone would sleep with him, anyone would consider themselves lucky to be in his presence, let alone let Zayn be inside them. But something about Liam- about what his mother had done. It infuriated him. Liam did not deserve the hand he was dealt.

He stormed back to Liam and pushed him back into the study as nicely as he could before he changed his mind. He grabbed Liam’s wrists and yanked him forward.

“C’mon. Follow me.” He ordered as he dragged Liam along, not giving him very much choice as he did so.

Liam was more confused than ever, looking around for Zayn’s mum but it seems she had disappeared as quickly as possible after the fight. Liam wasn’t very comfortable with following Zayn after the scene he had heard, but Zayn wasn’t giving him much of a choice.

“Where are we going?” Liam asked, tone low as he stumbled after Zayn, holding his wounded side and trying to keep his ragged breathing low.

“My room.” Zayn answered quickly, not in the mood to stop and answer useless questions.

Liam was not comfortable with that. He weakly yanked his arm, wanting it out of Zayn’s grip, but Zayn was holding steady. Liam grunted softly and yanked harder, almost falling back onto his bum with the sheer force of it. “Stop!” He yelled as he got of of Zayn’s death grip. Zayn did stop, surprisingly. It was only surprising to Liam because of the fight that he had witnessed between Zayn and his mother. He didn’t know Zayn in any other light except of being a god and what he had seen since Zayn brought him here.

“What?” Zayn asked in a huff, ignoring the way the servants stared at him as they stopped what they were doing. Well, he tried to ignore them at least, but they really were very nosy. “Don’t you have dusting to do? Grapes to feed? I hear Zeus really needs a foot rub.” He snapped at a nearby servant, whose eyes widened when Zayn even glanced at her and she rushed off to do as he said.

Liam could not believe the way he was acting. He had thought he was sweet before, maybe a bit misunderstood. He certainly looked the part, all dark and brooding and edgy. But he had brought Liam up to Mount Olympus and saved him. That was worth something to Liam. Maybe all the stories he had heard about Zayn were right though. He was just a selfish prick of a God who had a complex. Always needed to get what he wanted.

It was not a trait that Liam particularly admired.

“I don’t want to go to your bedroom.” He said, trying to put on a brave face as he spoke out against Zayn. The rest of the servants who were still watching gasped and began to murmur quietly to each other. Nobody spoke out to the God’s. They frowned upon it. You were only supposed to thank them or ask them things nicely, and even then there was proper bowing etiquette and such.

Zayn’s dark eyebrows furrowed, his hazel brown eyes clouding with uncertainty as he listened to Liam. “You don’t want to got to my bedroom. And why not?” He asked , his voice harsh, but only asking because he was curious. He wasn’t bringing Liam there to bed him. But that’s exactly what Liam thought.

“I’ve hear rumors about you, you know.” He said as he backed up slowly, wanting to get out of Zayn’s reach.

At any other time, Zayn would’ve been delighted. Good or bad, Zayn loved to be talked about. He never admitted it or even acted outright as such, but he was an attention hog.  He did it in much more subtle ways.

“Alright?” Zayn said slowly and cleared his throat as he took a step towards Liam. “And what exactly, pray tell, have you heard about me?” He asked, voice lilting as he asked.

Liam swallowed the lump in his throat and began to notice the throbbing pain in his side. He really shouldn’t be up. Not up and walking around. “Heard you’re a bit of a slag. Will do it with anyone.”

Zayn took a deep breath and pressed his lips together. He was known to be… intimate with a few people yes, but a slag? Really? He didn’t think so. Just comfortable with his body and other people’s too. “You heard I’m a slag.” He repeated, but it wasn’t a question. “And you think that- what? I’m going to try and get into your pants?” He asked dubiously.

Liam didn’t want to believe it, but it was hard not to. He didn’t respond, looking at the floor as he toed his shoes at the marble. He didn’t have to speak though, his silence said it all for Zayn and his face fell. He couldn’t believe people really thought that about him, that Liam- after all he had done for him would believe that.

It occurred to him a few moments later that Liam was allowed to think anything he wanted about Zayn. Yes, Zayn had saved him by bringing him up here, but the way he had handled it- it didn’t look ideal. He had practically stripped Liam on the battlefield.

He wished there were a better way to handle this, but he really wasn’t sure how. Nothing he could say would show Liam he wasn’t a slag- or at least wasn’t trying to get in his pants right now. He could subdue his urges for quite awhile, he was not a teenager anymore, thank you very much.

“Alright, well. I’m not going to deny that I enjoy the company of others. And I like to enjoy their company on a one time only basis.” He said and sighed as he dragged a tired hand over his face, ignoring how scratchy his beard was, how much he needed to shave.

“But, now isn’t really the time for that. You’re injured and out of your element and- I wouldn’t do that to you.” He said and breathed in and out deeply as he looked up to the ceiling. For what he didn’t know. He was already on Mount Olympus. The God’s were all on his level. There was no one else to pray to above him. “But I’ll have a servant show you to my room. Watch over you. They will. They take good care of everyone.” He snapped his fingers and a few servants scurried to stand before him.

“Take him to my room. If he wants to leave to explore, he can. Just needs someone to go with so he doesn’t get lost and in case he collapses.” He said and glanced over Liam’s weak frame. “Not that I think you will, but. Better safe than sorry.” He looked back to the guards. “I want two of you standing guard. Nobody gets let in and that includes me.” He added for Liam’s benefit. “He is in charge of you aside from these rules. He says jump, you say how high. Understood?”

All three servants nodded and he snapped his fingers before he turned on his heel.

“Wait!” Liam called and tried to step forward to follow him. “You don’t need to give me your room.” He said quickly, before Zayn disappeared.

Zayn only glanced back to tell Liam one thing. “You’ll like it better. A lived in place, not cookie cutter perfect but I don’t mind.” He promised before he disappeared around a corner, gone as quickly as he appeared. It left Liam dizzy and he had to lean on one of the servants before he asked them to show him to Zayn’s room.

[+]  

Liam stayed in Zayn’s room for a good few days before he ventured out. He knew he was allowed to leave, but he still felt weak often at  times and the servants would bring him food when he was hungry.  A bathroom was attached to Zayn’s room so he could relax and bathe  if he needed to.  

He would walk around the room slowly when it got boring. He looked through Zayn’s things, knowing that it was snooping and it wasn’t technically right, but he was  curious. His home had never been like this. It wasn’t bad, not at all. But to live in luxury all of your life… never wanting for anything. He imagined it must’ve been nice.

He picked up a framed portrait of him and his mother. They were both so beautiful beside each other and Liam could tell that they were related. High cheekbones and solid, beautiful eyes. Their hair was thick and long, Aphrodite’s much longer yes, but you could still see the length of his. And the way they looked, silent and brooding, yet cocky because they knew how beautiful- how utterly irresistible they were.

Liam set it down after a moment and began to pick through Zayn’s jewelry. He had a lovely jewelry box, wooden and painted with an intricate pattern, gold accents all around it. He lifted it and bit at his lower lip as he listened to the lullabye that sounded through the room. He was amazed at how much jewelry he seemed to have. He wasn’t wearing any when Liam had seen him. It was all very flashy and in your face. It seemed it would be used more to show off power than to actually be useful. Or to accent the beauty Zayn portrayed.

He closed the box and pushed it aside before he looked to the door and decided he wanted to look around. He wanted to explore. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, he was going to cherish it.

“Is it alright if we look around?” He asked the servant at the door, who had been silently watching , but had been pretending they weren’t, only  to respect his privacy. He nodded and opened the door for him, letting Liam lead.

The palace was huge. Liam wasn’t sure what to call it, but that  seemed to be the best way to describe it. There were rooms upon rooms of things, many bedrooms and studies, a large kitchen and a dining room that looked more like a banquet hall. An art gallery the same size as a  museum. As Liam walked he saw servants flitting around, Gods that seemed to float by as they walked, only glancing at him as they passed. He would cower a bit, feeling so much smaller than them. They exuded power and he was a mere mortal. He was completely out of place.

Eventually he stumbled into a room filled with water. Almost like a pool but it seemed much deeper than that. There were masses in it as well and it reminded him of the maps he had seen that depicted earth. The more he looked at the room the more it seemed that it was really just a smaller,flat version of the earth. He was so entranced by it he hadn’t even noticed the man standing in the corner.

“Hello.” The God said, stepping forward and raising a brow as he looked over to see Liam. Liam jumped at the voice he had heard, squeaking and stepping back from the edge of the water.

“I- I’m sorry.” He stuttered, worried he might’ve been invading his space. His eyes flickered over the man’s body. He was tall and muscular, it reminded Liam of his own build a bit. Every muscle as chiseled and perfectly sculpted. He wore a cloth over his waist that reminded Liam of a tail and had a tritant by his side, being gripped tightly in his hands. His beard was about down to the end of his neck and reminded Liam of seaweed. It quickly dawned on Liam that this must be Poseidon. He bowed hurriedly, tipping his head down and pushing his hands behind his back.

The god held up a hand to silence him and shook his head. “No problems, my boy. None at all.” He spoke, his voice rumbling low in the air. “No need to bow. Gods do not bow to other gods. Not even demigods.”

Liam looked up and broke a smile gently, laughing as he listened. “Oh no. I’m not. I’m not a god. Not anything close.”

Poseidon looked down upon him and beckoned him closer with two fingers. “No? I believe that isn’t quite so true. I know for certain you are a demigod.”

Liam made a face. “How could you know that? I’m- I’m nothing special.”

“And that is where you are wrong, my boy. You are indeed, more special than you realize. You were destined for great things.”

Liam didn’t realize he was laughing until he heard the sound from his own mouth. Poseidon didn’t seem to find it funny, but he wasn’t frowning at him either, so Liam counted it as a win.

“Destined for what? The most I’ve done was fight in a war. I was a soldier. Nothing special.”

“But being the son of a god would mean you are special, would it not?” Poseidon asked.

Liam laughed again, holding his torso and shaking his head with laughter. “Oh good lord no. I’m not the son of a god. That’s crazy.”

Poseidon shook his head slowly and raised a brow before looking at him. “Come here.” He ordered, his voice strong yet gentle. It was the perfect calming juxtaposition. Liam went to sit beside him, putting his legs into the water the way Poseidon was and letting his legs swirl around.

“Let me tell you the story. It’s not a very famous one. Perhaps you’ve never even heard it. But it’s a story I hold close to my heart.” He cleared his throat and place a fist over his chest where his heart rested.

“One day, not very long ago, I met a woman whom I loved. She was beautiful. Her hair was a long, rich chestnut brown, with curls that fell over his shoulders and framed her face. She had skin like a doll, creamy and smooth, barely a flaw on her. Though, to be fair, in my eyes everything about her was perfect. Her nose was a bit crooked and her eyes were wide like a doe’s. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

“But she was a mortal.” He told Liam, pausing after a moment and sighing as he thought about it. “She was a mortal and it isn’t quite- frowned upon for God’s to have relationships with mortals, but- It wasn’t exactly the ideal scenario. Nobody forbid me from talking to her. I was only warned to be cautious. Many bad things can occur when a God and a mortal come together.”

He took a moment to just let Liam take in the information. “Her name was Kalani. I had servants go fetch her and bring her to me. I told them to tell her the truth. That I had developed feelings for her, I had been watching over her do her daily jobs, watching the children in her neighborhood and teaching them so they grew up not to just be brutes, but to have knowledge. She was so very wise.

“She agreed to come up with them and met me. She was tentative at first, but. I told her she was lovely, that I wanted to wed her eventually, but not straight away. I wanted her to truly fall in love with me. I had to woo her. Flowers and presents, extravagant trips around the world.”

Liam was listening with rapt attention. “Yes? And then what happened? You got married?” He asked excitedly. He had always been a sucker for love stories.

Poseidon let out a hearty chuckle and shook his head, holding up a hand for Liam. “Calm down, my boy. Calm down. I did woo her. After nearly ten months of everything she said she would marry me. We were wed in secret the next day. Later she told me that she had fallen in love after a third month, but she hadn’t said anything, wanting to see if I would get tired of her. I told Kalani that I would never grow tired of her. I promised I wouldn’t. I’ve always kept that promise.

“She told me she was pregnant after a few months of marriage. We were overjoyed, but I knew that many of the other gods would not find the same pleasure. A mortal woman pregnant with a god’s child. It wasn’t unheard of, but it wasn’t the way it was supposed to be.”

He sighed and dragged his tritain through the water as he thought back to the days he had with her.

“But even as a pregnant wife, pregnant with a god’s child she remained her happy self. Even with people telling us she shouldn’t have it. That it would kill her. That if this didn’t the next one certainly would.” He closed his eyes. “She ignored them all. Her belly grew big and she seemed so healthy. Never a complaint anytime I asked. And I asked everyday.

“She had the child after another child had been born to the gods. He was a full God. Zayn made Mount Olympus the happiest place to be for awhile. Parties all around Greece and up here. Presents scattered all around. There is no way to see the God’s more proud than when they have another full blood God born into the family.”

“But Kalani was not a god. And our child was half mortal. Born after the birth of a full god- the birth was overshadowed. And it was only made worse when she died in childbirth.”

“Oh no,” Liam said softly and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Was the baby okay?”

Poseidon smiled sadly. “Yes. She gave birth to a beautifully healthy baby boy. He was my pride and joy. But tragedy had struck when news that Zayn was an illegitimate child. Born to Aphrodite and Hephaestus, but actually the child of Aphrodite and Ares.” He explained. “A scandal that tore the god’s apart. People picking sides left and right.” He said and shook his head. “It seems silly now, but Zeus made the decision for me to send my child to earth. He knew I couldn’t keep my child a secret forever and everyone was already under so much stress due to Zayn. Hearing that a mortal died due to us would be a punch in the gut nobody could handle.”

“So he made you give up your child?” He asked and swallowed thickly. “That’s horrible. Do you still watch over him?”

Poseidon nodded. “I do. I’ve watched over him for years. He made me proud. He still does.”

“Where is he now?” Liam asked.

Poseidon gestured for Liam to look into the water. He moved his tritain through the water to make it ripple and Liam looked down to see what Poseidon was showing him. All he saw was his reflection. “I-I don’t see anything.” He said and frowned as he looked up at him. “Just me.”

Poseidon nodded and looked at Liam. “That’s right. Because you are my son. The lost son of Poseidon.”

Liam was dumbfounded. He had no words. Not a single one. Because let’s be honest- what could somebody possibly say in response to that? He looked up at Poseidon and pointed to himself silently.

Poseidon smiled gently and nodded his head. He lifted the locket he was wearing over his head, one Liam had not realized he was wearing. It was in the shape of a shell, a deep golden shade that stood out against his tanned skin. He popped the locket open and held it out for Liam to see the pictures inside.

“The one right here is your mother.” He said, pointing the picture on the left. Liam peeked at it and smiled. He looked so much like his mother he could tell. They had the same eyes and smile. He blushed and reached to touch over her face. “I look like her.” He told his father and he nodded.

“You really do. Even as a child you did.” He said as he pointed to the second picture, one of him as an infant he presumed. He was so small but he had a happy smile on his face, grabbing his feet and looking right at him it seemed. He could see the birthmark on his neck and he touched it subconsciously, letting his fingers brush over it gently.

“What does this mean?” He asked.

Poseidon hummed and shut the locket after a moment before he slid it back over his neck. “What does what mean?”

“Me being a demigod. Me being your son.”

Poseidon didn’t reply for a moment and just looked over the waters. He dragged his tritain through it and smiled softly. “Well. You can live up here among the gods for one thing.” He said and glanced at him. “You’ll be treated like a god. You’ll have statues made of you and stories told. You’ll become a legend.”

Liam furrowed his brows. “A legend.” He whispered as he looked out to the downsized ocean in the room.

“A legend.” Poseidon confirmed, looking out after him and placing a strong, guiding hand onto his back.

[+]

The next few weeks for Liam were a whirlwind of healing and learning. He slowly began to meet all of the god’s, making the acquaintance of them with his long lost father. It was surreal to meet the people he had only heard legends about. Helios was a bright as they had said, Hades as mean, and Zeus as terrifyingly powerful. It scared him a little to see them all and know that they were his family.

But he liked them all plenty. Even Hades. He thought they were all very nice and interesting to talk to. He wished he had gotten to grow up with them- to have gotten to run around the palace as a boy, playing hide and seek with servants and tag in all the rooms he wasn’t supposed to be in.

It wasn’t that he had a bad childhood. It’s just that he hadn’t had the type of childhood he could’ve had. It didn’t make him greedy to wish that he had gotten to live a life of luxury. Had he lived up here he never would’ve had to work a day in his life. He could’ve lounged and ate grapes servants fed him. He could’ve been inspiring people and having statues built in his honor.

But the person he had to thank for that would’ve been Zayn. It was all Zayn. He knew deep down it was ridiculous to be angry at Zayn for something Zayn hadn’t even controlled but... Was it not for him and being a full god then Liam wouldn't have  gotten to stay. He would’ve never  known his father.

It made staying up in Mount Olympus a bit harder than anticipated. Liam would see Zayn in the halls and he would turn his nose up. Zayn would glance at him and raise a brow before continuing  onto wherever he was going. He looked unbothered. It was unfair. Zayn should’ve been apologizing  to Liam- he was sure of it.

Poseidon had made sure that Liam got a room right away, but Liam continued to stay in Zayn’s. He would wear his clothing and mess with his jewelry and bedding. He had found his sketch book and had ripped a few pages of  to his dismay- gorgeous artwork. It was unfair to him it seemed because Zayn had everything. It was all perfect. And he wanted Zayn to know what it was like to not have the things he wanted.

Zayn would come to his room for short amounts of time to grab clothing, asking if Liam needed anything to be more comfortable. Liam would always say no, turn his nose up and act as if he wasn’t there for the remainder of his visit. Zayn would watch him and shake his head before leaving again. He had liked Liam before. He had wanted to tell him anything and everything he wanted to know, but now Liam seemed to have to desire to talk to him, but still insisted he needed to stay in Zayn’s room.

Zayn was fine with letting Liam have his room for his stay. He had heard the news and wanted to welcome him to the family. He had been hoping for a little more interaction than snotty comments or nasty looks whenever they came in contact.

“You’re kind of a shit artist.” Liam had said one day when Zayn walked into his room to collect his robes.

Zayn looked up and then around before he pointed to himself to confirm Liam had been addressing him. “You think I have shitty art.” He repeated blandly.

Liam nodded his head and reached under the bed for the sketchbook. It was torn in places, pages shredded, half together and some falling apart, some pieces gone all together. Zayn watched as he threw it to the foot of his bed and he walked to it slowly before picking it up.

A range of emotions flashed through his body. He was upset first that Liam had been snooping through his things. He had broken his trust and invaded his privacy. As he flipped through the sketchbook though he could only find himself getting angry as he realized not only had Liam destroyed his dearest possession but he had vandalized it too.

“You did this?” He asked, growling as he held one of the ripped pages.

Liam had smirked and nodded his head, crossing his arms and looking quite smug.

If Zayn would have formed words in that moment they would all be rage. He could’ve screamed and yelled and knocked things over but instead he held the book tight to his chest and hurried off with it in his arms.

It wasn’t the reaction Liam had wanted, but it was a start.

The feud carried on as they continued to live together. Every time Zayn thought they might be able to work it out, Liam would become more of a dick than he had been before. He truly couldn’t believe that he had ever saved him. He didn’t regret doing it, but you’d think maybe Liam would’ve sent him a thank you, at least in passing.

But instead he sent dirty looks and became the meanest person Zayn had ever met. Which was saying something, because he knew Hades, and he was pretty hateful.

There were family dinners. Zayn and Liam were usually sat next to each other as they were around the same age, but it only led to more bickering.

“Can you pass the salt?” Zayn would ask.

Liam pretended not to hear him.

Zayn sighed and asked again before he just tapped Liam’s shoulder. “When you’re done being a twat could you perhaps pass the salt?”

Liam raised a brow and reached for the salt before using it on his own food and then pretended to think for a moment before he set it back down far enough away that Zayn couldn’t reach.

Zayn watched him do it and grunted, standing up and leaning over before he tried to grab it from where he was sat. He knocked his elbow into Liam’s food and Liam shoved him off.

“Get your gross arm out of my potatoes!” He yelled. Zayn rolled his eyes and shoved back.

“Get your potatoes out of my way. Or another thought, stop being a bumbling twit and just pass me the salt when I ask.” He said.

Liam watched Zayn before he reached forward and got a handful of mash and shoved it into Zayn’s face. Zayn gasped and sat back, eyes wide as Liam just smirked. He quickly grabbed the rice stew on his own plate and shoved that at Liam, letting it drip all over his nice robes. Liam retaliated with a drink to the face before there was a crack of lightening and the room went quiet.

“Enough!” Zeus yelled from the opposite side of the room at the head of the table. Zayn and Liam froze, about to throw food at each other once again. They looked at each other before the looked to Zeus.

“I have had enough of this childish play. You two are both god’s. You represent us and if the mortals saw what was going on right now-” He paused to huff. “We would be a laughing stock.

Usually at this point Zayn would be rolling his eyes, but right now, he just felt ashamed. He nodded softly and lowered his arm, swallowing as he looked at the ground. Liam followed suit and waited for him to speak again.

“You two will exit the meal. You will go wash off and you will not return until you can both act like proper Gods. Do you understand me?” He asked, raising a brow and waiting for them both to nod yes.

Both boys did simultaneously, moving from their chairs slowly and exiting the dining room.

As soon as they were out, Liam was shoving Zayn. “You see what you did?” He asked and raised a brow at him. Zayn scoffed and shoved him right back, Liam gripped onto his arms as they got into a shoving match, ending with Liam shoving him into the wall so they were pressed close together. Their breathing was heavy as they stared into each other's eyes, neither of them saying anything for the few moments they watched each other.

Then, without warning Liam quickly moved his head forward and pressed his lips to Zayn’s. Zayn wanted to be angry, he really did, but Liam’s lips were so soft and he had to admit he had been thinking about him for ages. He was beautiful, objectively and Zayn loved that he was part of his world now. He got what Zayn went through even if he hadn’t been here as long as Zayn.

Zayn hummed softly and wrapped his arms around his neck before moaning into his mouth while Liam shifted a leg between Zayn’s thighs so they could rub off on each other. When he heard Zayn’s soft moan he pulled away, suddenly broken by the spell. He slapped Zayn quickly and shoved him.

“God, fuck, no. No, we are not doing this.”

Zayn held his cheek and stared at Liam in disbelief. “What the fuck?” He asked as he clenched his fist. “You’ve been such a dick. You’re absolutely nothing but a dick!” He yelled and shoved Liam backwards before turning on his heel. “You give mixed signals and even when I think you like me, you don’t. Don't you dare come near me again.”

Liam was left behind to think about the words Zayn had for him. He was affronted by it, but he technically knew that this really was completely his fault. He had been the one with a grudge. Zayn was welcoming him into the family the best way he could and Liam was being a selfish prick.

Being aware of this did not make him want to change.

It wasn’t really Zayn’s fault but- He was the entire reason he was here. He was fighting in a war because of Zayn. He had gotten hurt because he was fighting in that war. He was down on earth because Zayn took priority. It was all Zayn, Zayn Zayn. It wasn’t fair.

Those thoughts plagued him as he went to his temporary room that Zayn had lended him and showered off the mess before he climbed into bed. He couldn’t sleep for hours as he laid there. All he could do was replay the events of the day and the past week and month and his entire life. He couldn’t pinpoint it, but he had to keep going over it until something clicked.

It didn’t- at least not that night. He fell asleep after a few hours, unable to ponder any longer.

[+]

A week went by without conflict, mostly because Zayn and Liam had been avoiding each other. Zayn sent guards to his room when he needed something and Liam wondered why he hadn’t just kicked him out yet. They finally crossed paths in the kitchen late at night. Zayn was sitting at the table with his knees to his chest as he sketched and snacked. He barely noticed Liam entering.

Liam stared at him and bumped his shoulder purposely as he passed, enjoying the grunt that left Zayn’s lip as his pencil made a dark streak across his drawing.

“Really?” Zayn asked dryly, looking up at him with a cocked eyebrow. “We really have to be doing this now? Just get what you need and go.”

Liam shook his head and went to the fridge to grab a bit of pie leftover from dessert. He plated it up and went towards Zayn to peek at his sketchbook. Zayn immediately pulled it back out of his reach and frowned deeper.

Liam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Really? You want to hide it from me? Are you drawing dicks- something naughty I can’t see?” He asked.

Zayn blushed deeply and shook his head as he pulled it closer. “No, I am not drawing dicks Liam. But even if I was, I can objectively draw a dick to make it art.” He said.

Liam didn’t think that was very true. He reached across the table easily and yanked it from Zayn’s grasp. Zayn yelped and scrambled to get it back but Liam held him back with one hand as he looked down at the sketch.

It looked oddly familiar. He could see a scramble of curves and lines where the base of the face was sketched out, but now many of the features were there. Strong jawline, scruff, deep, warm brown eyes, a slanted nose, and… was that a birthmark on the neck? Liam touched where his birthmark was self consciously and glanced back down at Zayn. He held the sketchbook so he could see it and swallowed.

“Is this me?”

Zayn’s cheeks flushed a deeper red and he refused to respond, continuing to grab for it. “Liam, give it back.” He snapped.

Liam wished he could but he couldn’t help but stare as it dawned on him that Zayn was sketching him. He was thinking distractedly and Zayn lunged at the opportunity to grab his art again. He held it closer to his chest as he turned away from Liam.

“Zayn, I-” He tried, but Zayn beat him to it.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch my stuff again. Get out of my room and don’t talk to me. I don’t want to see you unless we must.” He snapped, trying to grab his other things so he could leave the kitchen.

Liam hurried to grab his arm, desperately begging with his eyes that Zayn not leave. Zayn tried to shake him off, knowing he really couldn’t very well. While they were both god’s, Zayn’s powers didn’t lay very much in strength.

They both grunted as they wrestled, Zayn trying to get out and Liam keeping him in. Zayn dropped his sketchbook to try and shove on Liam’s chest, but Liam took the distraction and pushed Zayn up against the counter. They were face to face, breathing heavily and before Liam could control himself he had his lips pressed to Zayn’s.

Zayn didn’t know what to do for the first few seconds, his eyes wide with surprise but after a moment he let himself enjoy it. He hadn’t been with anyone is quite a long time and Liam was exactly what he liked. He was big and warm and attractive, manly in all the right ways. Zayn moved his lips against his as he tugged the hairs at the nape of Liam’s neck gently. Liam moaned into his mouth, enjoying this as much as Zayn.

Zayn pulled away to breath after a moment and looked up at Liam. Liam tilted his head to rest against Zayn’s, letting them come forehead to forehead. Zayn’s pupils were dilated wide and he had a growing bulge in his pants. Liam had the same problem and he licked his lips before nodding backwards towards the doorway as if asking to go back to Zayn’s room.

Zayn nodded desperately in agreement and surged forward to kiss Liam again, walking them back to his room with as much coordination as one could have while snogging mindlessly. They made it back to Zayn’s room with minimal injury, the guards politely looking away and Zayn’s sketchbook left forgotten in the kitchen.

[+]

Liam woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows. It was bright, much too bright for his taste and he wished desperately that the curtains were drawn, but he didn’t care enough to get up and close them himself. He sighed and stared at the ceiling before a snore broke through his thoughts.

He turned his head to see Zayn sleeping soundly beside him. His dark hair was a mess atop his head and his mouth was open slightly, revealing him drooling on his pillow. Liam wished he found it disgusting, but he had to admit that it was cute. He reached over to gently smooth the rats nest, smiling as Zayn mumbled in his sleep and turned closer to Liam’s touch.

As Liam watched him he could almost forget the events of what happened last night- him and Zayn falling into bed together, a mess of heated kisses, tangled limbs, and sweaty bodies. It had been an experience he would never forget. Even if he absolutely hated Zayn.

Well. Maybe not as much as he thought.

Zayn began to wake up as Liam carded his fingers through his hair. He blinked his eyes open, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he looked up at liam, gently pushing his head into Liam’s large hands.

“Good morning.” Zayn said, keeping his voice soft and a small smile on his lips.

“Good morning,” Liam repeated and tucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, trying to hold back a smile at how lovely Zayn looked in the morning. The way his long eyelashes kissed his cheeks, the lovely flush against them, his gentle voice.

Zayn watched him for a moment and shook his head before he sat up, letting the sheets fall around his waist, keeping him covered just enough. His bare chest rose and fell slowly as he looked around. Liam jumped when Zayn snapped his fingers and the door opened. He scrambled to hide his naked body.

Zayn barely noticed.

He saw Liam jump and he rolled his eyes before placing a hand onto his thigh and giving a gentle squeeze. He spoke low and quick, asking for breakfast to be brought to them before he thanked them and turned back to Liam.

Liam still wasn’t used to the guards. And the servants. It felt like it should’ve been him doing the job. The change from living on earth to living up here had happened so quickly, he felt like he still hadn’t wrapped his head around it.

“You don’t really know what it’s like do you?” Liam asked after a moment of silence. “To be anything but a god.”

Zayn hadn’t expected that, especially not so early. He furrowed his brows and shook his head. “No, I suppose I don’t know. I don’t know who would expect me to know though. This is all I’ve ever known.”

Liam wrinkled his nose and sat up a little straighter. “Well that’s just the problem innit? You’ve been blessed to have this life-”

“That you also have now.” Zayn interrupted. “You are also living here now.”

Liam gave him a look and shook his head. “You’ve never had to live like a mortal. To live a life on earth. A life without luxury. Do you understand that?”

Zayn did not understand. He mostly didn’t understand why this was a conversation they were deciding to have now, but he didn’t want to try and steer Liam away from it. “No. I couldn’t imagine living life any other way.”

Liam’s gaze hardened and he frowned. “No of course not. Because you’ve been blessed from the very start haven’t you?” He asked, his tone cutting like razors against Zayn’s skin.

Zayn didn’t know where the hostility was coming from. “This isn’t a new thing. Why are you angry about it?”

“Because you’ve got it all Zayn. Don’t you see that? You’ve got a life and luxury, a mother who loves you,”  Zayn scoffed but stayed silent. “A family, a war being fought over you. You have worshippers and lovers and none too few of either. You have it all. And you selfishly kept it all to yourself. You made sure I had nothing.”

Zayn raised a brow at him and pushed himself away from Liam. “Excuse me?” He asked. “I didn’t make sure of anything, Liam. I didn’t even know you existed-”

“And isn’t that just lovely!” Liam raised his voice, standing from the bed to grab a pair of joggers.

Zayn sputtered as he watched. “Is this a joke? Are you really angry at me about something I knew nothing about?”

“You ruined my life!” Liam yelled and hit his fist against the bed. “I didn’t even know who I was. I was an outsider down there! I had a father who loved me and I never knew!”

“That isn’t my fault!” Zayn yelled right back, fists clenching at his sides and face flushing a deeper red. “I’m not the one who told anyone to bring you to earth!”

“But your scandal is the reason I got sent down!”

“I didn’t tell my mother to cheat on my father and have me!” He threw a pillow at Liam and grabbed at his hair. “I cannot believe you have the nerve to blame me over this!”

“You took everything from me.” He growled. “Knowing or not, you did.”

“Well what can I do to make it better now?” He asked, gritting his teeth. He did not want to have this fight. “I’ll do anything Liam. I can make it up to you.”

Liam swallowed thickly and tilted his head up, keeping his nose to the ceiling as he watched Zayn. “Nothing. I took what I wanted from you last night. And now that I’ve taken it, I want nothing to do with you anymore.”

Zayn had to think for a moment, his eyes searching Liam’s until it dawned on him. Of course. Liam had taken him for sex. That’s all he had been for Liam. Somebody to fuck. Not because he liked him. Not because he wanted to fall in love. He was a revenge fuck. He was there to be used.

His heart fell in his chest, shattering to a million pieces. It echoed in his ears and his lower lip trembled, knowing that nothing he could say would make any of that better.

The door opened and the servants brought in the food for them, setting it onto their bedside tables and then leaving quietly. Zayn had lost his appetite and he had no words to say. Instead he grabbed his own discarded clothes from the floor, feeling shame flush through his body. He kept his head down as he dressed and without a word he slipped through the doors, leaving Liam standing in his wake.

[+}

Liam laid in bed for hours after the confrontation, unsure of what to do now. There was a knock on the door and his father, Poseidon, peeked his head in. “Liam? The guards told me you were in here.” He murmured as he stepped in and closed the door. He went to sit beside Liam and sighed as he moved Liam’s head a bit so he could stroke his hair.

“What do you want?” He asked his father quietly.

Poseidon heaved another long sigh and closed his eyes. “We need to talk. You know we do.”

He grunted softly and turned his head away from him. “Why? What do you have to say to me.”

“I’m not forcing you to apologize to Zayn,” He told him quietly. “But I am going to ask you to reflect on what you’ve done. What you said to him.”

Liam tensed under his fingers and curled his hands into the rumpled sheets. “What do you know?”

Posiedon watched Liam quietly, his lips turned in a frown. “Not very much. Zayn only told me to tell you that you could have this room permanently and that he was sorry he caused you so much pain.”

Liam didn’t respond at first. He didn’t want to think about Zayn anymore, the bastard. “Is he trying to gain back my affection by giving me his things? Tell him it won’t work.”

His father frowned and shook his head. “I’m not your messenger boy. And neither are the actual messengers. If you want to tell him, you’ll have to do it yourself.”

“Oh, so he can make you deliver messages, but me, your own son can’t get you to do it?” He asked and sat up, shoving his father’s hand off his head. “Do you love him more than me?”

Poseidon was affronted. He raised his brow in surprise and shook his head. “Liam, no of course not. You’re my son. I hold the deepest affections for you-” He paused. “Is that what this is about? You think I love him more? He is family, but he is not my son.”

“No, that wasn’t what the fight was about. And it wasn’t even a fight. Zayn got what he deserved.” Liam said petulantly.

There was a silence to follow before he spoke again. “Talk to me, son. Tell me what is on your mind.”

Liam didn’t want to explain it all over again. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest in silence for minutes on end. Poseidon didn’t move from beside him, waiting patiently. Liam spilled eventually though, telling his father everything he had said to Zayn earlier that morning. He wanted to feel ashamed, but he was still so angry.

When he finished his father took a few moment to take it all in before he sighed deeply. “What I said when I came in still stands. You aren’t going to be forced to apologize. But let me say this before you reflect on all you have said and done.” He said slowly. “None of this was ever Zayn’s fault. The fault of the gods was not his own. He had no knowledge of you until recently. Not the whole story.”

“He already said that.”

“And do you believe him?” His father asked.

“It’s hard to when he’s the reason, whether he knew or not, whether he wanted it or not, I was on earth and I never met you until now.”

“And is he not also the reason you are here today?” He asked, reaching to hold Liam’s hand.

Liam paused and looked at the bedding. He hadn’t even really thought of that, but it was true. If Zayn hadn’t come down and found him he would probably be dead right now. He didn’t want to admit it, but Zayn had saved him.

“Why does my entire life revolve around what he’s done?” He mumbled softly. His father smiled and ruffled his hair.

“I don’t know. And maybe at first you thought it was a bad thing that he’s the technical reason you got sent to earth and away from me. I certainly wished you were here. But without him you definitely wouldn’t be up here. Not this soon.” He murmured.

Liam nodded and leaned into his father’s touch.He didn’t want to get up yet, afraid of having to get up and face the truth. He knew he would have to face Zayn eventually, but for now he just laid beside his father and enjoyed the simple silence.

[+]

Liam had waited a few days to actually formulate a response. He had written it down numerous times to try and find the right way to say it and he was finally satisfied. His hands wrung continuously as he walked through the halls of the palace and eventually he came to a stop outside the studio Zayn worked on his art in. The door wasn’t closed so he pushed it open and knocked with his knuckles against the door.

Zayn looked up from his painting and then back down quickly. He wasn’t in the mood to be yelled at again.

“What do you want, Liam?” He asked, raising a brow as he went back to painting.

Liam watched him without a word, eyes flickering between the many paintings set out throughout the room. “Um, well. I actually came here to talk to you. To apologize.” He said, swallowing hard and holding up a letter. “If you could just hear me out?”

Zayn was curious enough even though he was definitely suspicious. He set his paintbrushes down and nodded as he went to go sit beside Liam. Liam sat down as well and smiled tightly as he unfolded the letter.

His throat went dry as his eyes scanned the words he had written and suddenly it seemed a little too staged. He didn’t want to feel like he wass reading a script. He folded the paper back up and sighed.

“After our fight, my father came to talk to me.” He began slowly. “He isn’t the reason I’m here really. He brought things up that I hadn’t thought about, but. That isn’t really the reason for this. I wanted to say I’m sorry for the things I said about you. I’m sorry for blaming you and for saying what I did about using you. I was so angry, and it wasn’t even for the right reasons. I’ve been blaming you for my shitty life, but I began to realize you aren’t even the person who truly did this to me.”

Zayn listened quietly and even though he felt like he had said most of it, he was glad it finally seemed to be sinking in for him.

“After talking with my dad I realized how displaced my anger truly was. It was stupid of me to think I could blame you for every terrible thing I’ve gone through. Because even if I believed you put me down on earth, without a family and a life I’ve never known, I also have to say that you are the reason I’m here now.

“If you hadn’t been on earth that day, I would’ve died on the battlefield. I was fighting in a war over you, yes, and that’s the reason I was almost dead. But you are also the reason I am here now. You dragged me all the way up to Mount Olympus and saved my life. I’m here now because you brought me to my true home. I met my father and I get to live a life among the gods. I get to be who I am, not feeling like I don’t belong like I did on earth.”

He had to pause as he finished the last bit and squeezed his eyes shut, sure he was going to cry.

“What I’m trying to say is without you, none of this would’ve happened. Not the good or the bad. And for that I’m extremely grateful. Because Zayn, you are my reason.”

[+]

Epilogue

The wedding bells rang throughout the palace halls as Zayn and Liam kissed. Zayn didn’t think he had ever been happier and Liam was sure he had never smiled this big before. The god’s were all watching their ceremony, standing and clapping, the children cheering and throwing flower petals. Both men could hear the commotion down below Olympus, the parades and music, everyone on Earth celebrating the new life they were about to have together.

Zayn pulled back from the kiss first and smiled up at Liam, reaching to hold his hands. He squeezed gently and bit his lip as he watched him.

“Did you ever think this would’ve happened to us?” He asked, playing with the ring on Liam’s finger happily. “Did you ever think after what we’ve been through it would’ve been us?”

Liam never dreamed this could’ve been them, but he didn’t know what to say about it. He shook his head slowly and leaned back down to kiss him again.

“No, but God, am I glad it was.” He whispered and pulled Zayn close. “To us?” He asked softly.

Zayn nodded as he pressed their foreheads together, looking deep into Liam’s eyes. “To us.” 


End file.
